A New Light
by californiaroseluv
Summary: Working as a spirit detective, Kaogome hopes on finding her friends she left. After a little reunion, she is left to train team Urameshi. On one of the missions she was assigned, she finds her friends. Her friends then vow to find a way to return Kagome to the Kagoem they knew. Would they be able to find the old Kagome or will team Urameshi beat them?
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho honors go to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.**

_Summary: Working as a spirit detective, Kaogome hopes on finding her friends she left. After a little reunion, she is left to train team Urameshi. On one of the missions she was assigned, she finds her friends. Her friends then vow to find a way to return Kagome to the Kagoem they knew. Would they be able to find the old Kagome or will team Urameshi beat them? Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover. _

* * *

**A New Light**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_It has been five centuries since the defeat of Naraku. I still remember what happened after we defeated him. I moved on from Inuyasha, found out that I was a forbidden demon, and it was the day that my clan members found me. I also remember on the day of Sango and Miroku's marriage I disappeared only leaving a letter. Up to this day I still remember what I wrote in that letter. It went like this:_

* * *

**Dear Sango,**

**I hope that one day you can forgive me for disappearing on your wedding day. I know that it was supposed to be a happy occasion and I probably ruined the honeymoon mood but trust me I didn't mean to do it. I **_**had **_**to get away from you guys. Don't think that this has to do with you guys. This has to do with the deal I made with the Kamis. Trust me when I tell you this. I had a choice in this matter but I didn't want to leave you guys. The only reason I left was because I didn't want you guys to get hurt because of me and what I was turned into. I can't tell you right now the reason but maybe if I see you one day in the future I'll tell you. For right now I want you to be happy with Miroku. If not for me do it for Miroku. Have many children and happy memories with him. I know that this might be a little selfish of me but can you please name you first daughter after me. If you do then I'll know that you and Miroku don't hold any hard feelings towards me. Even if you don't, you two will always be part of my family. Also read this part out loud for Shippo and Rin. Ship-Ship and Rinny I am so sorry that I left without a good-bye. I looked like a bad person but I had to leave. I hope you guys understand that I didn't want to hurt everyone I cared about. I hope that you guys will forgive me one day. Ship-ship I hope that one day I get to see you again and please be a good boy and help take care of the village in my place. Rinny please be a good girl to Sesshomaru-sama and take care of yourself. Both of you please live happy lives and don't you ever think that me leaving had something with you. Tell everyone else that I will miss them dearly and that I will never forget them. Before I end this note I just want to thank all of you. Every one of you guys took care of me and made sure I was safe and happy even though I was from a different time. Live happily and please try to find it in your hearts to forgive me.**

**-Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon no Miko **

* * *

_Up to this day I wonder if everyone was happy and forgave me but only time will tell. I hope that my new job as a spirit detective will help me find out if my friends were happy and if they forgave me. __**~Ding ding ding~ **__Well now I have to go to work. I wondered what kind of trouble was caused between the worlds this time._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you guys like my new crossover so far. This is my first one so hope you guys like it. Before you leave please review and follow this story! Californiaroseluv out!  
**


	2. Renunion

**I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho honors go to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.**

_Summary: __Working as a spirit detective, Kagome hopes on finding her friends she left. After a little reunion, she is left to train team Urameshi. On one of the missions she was assigned, she finds her friends. Her friends then vow to find a way to return Kagome to the Kagome they knew. Would they be able to find the old Kagome or will team Urameshi beat them? Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover. _

**A New Light**

**Chapter 1- Reunion**

* * *

Right now I am heading towards Koenma's office. Like every time I visit, the ogres are running around, yelling at each other, and running with a stack of papers that's about 8 feet tall. I noticed something was off and if there was anything I learned while living with the old man and the others is that you have to pay attention to anything that seems off no matter how small it is. I sniffed the air and I noticed that instead of the smell of the vanilla and strawberry cake Koenma always eats wasn't present. Instead there was a rich chocolaty flavor that has a hint of cherry in it coming from his office, my favorite kind of flavor in a cake. I just hope that the toddler would give me a piece. I slightly knocked on the door and opened it after I heard 'Enter.' Before I went in I heard snickers behind me and then they disappeared when I turned around. I put my guard up. You never know when you will ever get attacked. I went into Koenma's office only to find it dark. Also I noticed that I couldn't see. Damn that toddler. I bet he asked the old man on how he can cancel out my powers. Now I have to depend on my instincts and senses. God sometimes I just wanna murder that toddler.

I slowly and silently walked into the room. I had my hand on my rod. I mentally thanked the old man for teaching me how to disguised Kuroyasha into a sword. Kuroyasha is my rod and it has three forms. The first one is obviously a rod, the second one a double-sided scythe with fire images at the ends (imagine the scythes sprouting from the fire) and the last one is two scythes connected by a chain. When I heard a slight noise behind me, I dropped the sword illusion and swung Kuroyasha behind me only to have it caught. "Seriously Kagome you need to take a chill pill. Not everyone is after you," said a familiar voice. At that moment the lights turned on and I saw my partner in crime, Daichi Takeda.

"Well excuse me. Unlike you I have been trained by the old man and I got attacked way more times than the Kami themselves can count," I said. He just slightly chuckled and released Kuroyasha.

"Well then do you know why you were summoned here?" Daichi asked.

"Another mission I guess," I said.

Daichi chuckled and said, "I guess from your response you forgot your birthday."

"Waaaaa," I said confused. Daichi then turned me around and pointed to the calendar Koenma has in his office. It said that it was October 30, 1998. Yep today is my birthday and also the day was the last time I fell down the well. Now I know why I forgot my birthday this year. "Today better be fun," I said. He chuckled and said, "I know." I looked around the room then I spotted the most beautiful thing in the world. A few feet away from me were a 3 tier 4 foot chocolate cake with cherry toppings. My mouth started to water and I started imagining how good it would taste. I gave Daichi the best puppy eyes I could muster and I saw him almost cave in. Almost.

"You have to wait Kagome, Koenma and the others aren't here," he said.

"Others? Isn't it just Enma, Botan and him that are going to eat with us?" I asked.

"No, he hired a new team," he said. Seriously. The child hired another team. I just hope he went easy on them this time and that they aren't just as evil and honor less and the previous team. I tried to use my powers to find Koenma's aura but then I remembered that my powers were being canceled out by something.

"Can you just drop whatever is canceling my powers?" I asked. Daichi gave me an innocent look but before he could reply the doors opened. Then people began walking in the room. I saw a teenage Koenma, a cheerful Botan, an avatar, a short forbidden demon, a human and….._ No it can't be. _"Kago-o-ome," my half-brother, Yusuke stuttered. _Yep it's him alright. Always gets nervous when I'm around. With my purple and silver highlights and mature features it shocks me that he even recognizes me._

"Yes ani-chan," I said in my singing-voice. Then Yusuke ran towards me, hugged me, and twirled me around while saying 'I'm sorry' and 'I can't believe it you'. It's just like him to treat me like a little kid.

I laughed and said, "It's alright ani-chan I forgave you a long time ago." He put me on my feet but continued hugging me. I sighed and hugged him. I noticed that I regained my yōkai powers. Before anyone in the room could sense it I made my aura look and feel like a human one. Then I found out something interesting about my ani-chan. He had demon blood not human blood. I remained silent until I asked him, "When were you going to tell me that my own favorite ani-chan is a demon?" Then he stopped hugging me and looked at me seriously.

"How do you know that?" he asked with a tinged of fear in his voice.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I'm the one who should be afraid. You'd probably shun me like others did." He looked confused and before he could say I word I remembered my cake and I grabbed his arm and yelled, "Let's eat cake!" I dragged Yusuke to the table that was next to the cake that was for me. I grabbed my out plate and cut myself a piece of cake and gave the knife to Yusuke. I grabbed my fork and before I took my first bite I said, "You guys better hurry up on getting a piece of cake before I eat the rest."

Everyone, except for the 3 strangers, went to grab a piece of my cake instead they just walked up to him (well the orange one just ran up to him). "URAMESHI," the orange- haired human shouted, "SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE A SISTER!" I slightly winced. I don't know how my half-brother and those demons don't shut that guy up. They're probably used to it. _You know what this group reminds me of the Inu-tachi._ I became sad when the word Inu-tachi crossed my mind. Even though the old man taught me to be strong and not feel guilty for my decisions I still feel guilty for abandoning my first family I made in the Feudal Era.

I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I looked at the person who owned that hand and it was no surprise that it was Yusuke. "What are you thinking that's making you sad 'Gome?" Yusuke asked while wiping the tears I didn't notice trailing down my face. Crap. I can't tell him of my adventures yet. Come on 'Gome make something up quick.

"I was thinking about what happened that day," I said in a sad voice. Good girl 'Gome, good girl. I sighed and then I turned to the giant orange haired human. "To answer your question I was born 2 months after ani-chan was born."

"But how is that possible?" he asked confused.

"I'll tell you later," I said. I looked at the handsome red-head avatar and a short forbidden demon that were next to the human. This is a strange group I must admit. Then I noticed something else. I didn't know their names. I smiled and said, "Where are my manners!" I walked to them and held out my hand, "I am Kagome Urameshi Higurashi nice to meet you."

The red-head grabbed my hand and kissed it like a gentleman would and said, "Hello Higurashi-san, I am Suichi Minamino but you could call me Kurama if you wish."

Another formal person, way too much formalness in my life I hope he listens to what I have to say. I cleared my throat and said, "There's no need to be formal Mr. Minamino please call me Kagome. Any friend of my ani-chan is a friend of mine."

Kurama smiled and said, "Then call me Kurama if you want no formalities." I smiled and nodded my head. He let go of my hand and I turned to face the smaller demon. When I looked into his eyes I saw that he has had a hard life. I wasn't surprised since forbidden demons are always hunted by everyone and I mean _everyone._ Before I could introduce myself to him the alarms went off. Jorge came barging in and the T.V screen appeared. On the screen was about fifty C-Class demons, one hundred D-Class and five hundred E-Class demons. I should've expected a visit from a bunch of idiotic demons. I gave an irritated sigh and asked Jorge, "Where are they?"

He faced me with terrified eyes (as always) and stuttered out, "T-t-the-e-ey're abou-u-ut fift-t-t-ty miles away-y-y Mis-s-s-s Higuras-s-shi." I sighed and looked at my favorite black emo Hello Kitty shirt, leather skinny jeans, and black with silver stones flat gladiator sandals. I sighed again for the third time and looked at Jorge dead in the eye and asked, "Do you have my clothes?" next thing I know a blue bag appeared in my hands and Jorge was gone. I blinked once then I said, "Wow I never seen him move so fast." I could feel the shocked eyes on my back. I looked behind me and said, "Guys can you please get out and you can stay if you want Botan." The guys walked out of the room and Botan stayed. I opened the bag and saw my black camisole shirt that said in big silver letters 'MY BITE IS BIGGER THAN MY BARK', black short shorts, white fishnet tights, black knee high converse with violet shoelaces and my white vest with a blue flame surrounded by a kitsune with black fur and a left violet eye and a silver right eye. It also had a rope to that I could tie Kuroyasha onto my back. I began changing and told Botan to put my disregarded clothes in the bag.

After five minutes, I stepped out of the room with the double-sided scythe of Kuroyasha on my back. I held my hand out towards Daichi and said, "Give me the coat and the MP3 Player." He took of his knee-length leather coat, made sure that his MP3 was in his pocket, took off his headphone and gave them to me. I put it on and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes I have a demon army to slay." Before I could walk away, Yusuke grabbed my hand.

He looked at me straight in the eye and said, "You're not going anywhere! You are to stay here until the guys and I kill the demon army." I felt a tick on my head. Everyone always thought I was weak from first glance. No matter how powerful my aura feels they still underestimate me. I **hate** that! I absolutely **hate** it! I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over me.

I looked at him with cold eyes and said in an impassive voice, "You may be my older half-brother Yusuke but you are _not_ the boss of me got it." Then I walked away from him. I could feel his surprised and sad eyes on my back. I ignored my guilt and kept walking.

_**Mistress you know that that young man just wanted to take care of you.**_

_I know but you know how I get really upset when people make me feel weak or call me weak._

_**I know but was that really necessary?**_

_No _

_**~sigh ~ We'll talk about this later we have a bunch of idiotic demons to slay**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I might do a special chapter for Halloween but that depends on how busy my schedule is and how lazy I am. Please review if you can. Californiaroseluv out!**

**Ani-chan- When you talk about your own ****older brother**. Website to prove it- japanese. about bl _ family. htm (Take off spaces)


	3. All You Need to Know

**I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho honors go to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.**

_Summary: Working as a spirit detective, Kagome hopes on finding her friends she left. After a little reunion, she is left to train team Urameshi. On one of the missions she was assigned, she finds her friends. Her friends then vow to find a way to return Kagome to the Kagome they knew. Would they be able to find the old Kagome or will team Urameshi beat them?_

**A New Light**

**Chapter 2- All You Need to Know**

* * *

I stood at the edge of the cliff that was near Koenma's palace and I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and let my youki wrap around me like a cocoon does to a butterfly. When I opened my eyes matched the color of the ones of the fox but the white part of my eyes were black. Then I fell off the cliff. Before I hit the ground I did a flip so my feet would be facing the ground and let go of my youki. After I did that my youki formed a cloud underneath my feet so instead of touching the ground, I touched my youki cloud. Then I "flew" to where the yōkai were.

In about 5 minutes, I finally arrived to my destination. I then I hid my aura and flew to the ground. Fortunately, there were a lot of trees so I can hide and surprise my prey. I buttoned Daichi's coat halfway and kept on waiting for a yōkai to come to my hiding spot. I put on Daichi's blue and purple beats headphones and made sure that the MP3 Player was repeating the song Bodies by Drowning Pool. When the song started blaring into my ears I relaxed and waited for my first victim.

The Kamis must love me because not even one minute passed before a group of yōkai wandered into my hiding spot. I unstrapped Kuroyasha from my back and soundlessly fell to the ground. I snuck up to the nearest yōkai and beheaded it. The yōkai's friends noticed the smell of blood and turned around only to see their friend on the ground without a head and me. Before they could make a sound, I quickly beheaded them too.

Then another group of yōkai came and that's when the fight began between me and 650 yōkai. I can already tell that this is going to be an easy and boring fight. The group charged at me with their swords and claws. I swiftly avoided every attack and swung and stabbed them at every opening they gave me. One was even dumb enough to leave their heart unprotected. At every minute that passed more yōkai came only to quickly perish. Blood was landing everywhere and it began coating me from head to toe. Approximately 10 minutes passed since I began slaying yōkai and like about half of the yōkai were slayed. _I hope that this fight doesn't take too long; I need to get back to Himeko before midnight and I have a feeling that Yusuke would want an explanation since Koenma and the others are watching me fight._

When I finished my thought, I finished killing the last D-class yōkai, now I need to kill all of the C-class demons and I'm done for the day. Then I noticed something, I slayed all of the demons. _All of them._

_You've got to be kidding me. I thought that C-class demons were more powerful than D and E class ones._

_**The ones you slayed at first were C-class demons mistress. You were just too caught up in your excitement to even notice that they were more powerful than the others.**_

_Oh so that's why fighting got easier._

_**Yes now let's go back to Koenma's palace it's approximately 5:48 p.m. and we have some explaining to do to your half-brother and his friends**_

_Sure, hey do you wanna lead the way to the palace._

_**Yes mistress it's been so long since I've been to be able to be free of my "prison"**_

_Hey! It's not _that_ bad_

_**~chuckles~ Whatever you say mistress**_

I huffed and let my yōkai take control of my body. I turned into a black kitsune with a left violet eye and a silver right eye with 9 tails with the tips dipped in silver and my paws in violet. Then I began running back to Koenma's. It feels good to be able to run every once in a while, you get this taste of freedom. You have nothing to worry about. It's only you and the wind. Yes I can use my cloud to fly but I don't enjoy the flying in the air as much as I enjoy running in my yōkai form. I jumped from boulder to boulder, river over river. Too bad it has to end. I can see Koenma's palace. _~sigh~ If only I can feel this kind of freedom everyday like I did before _that_ time._

* * *

Before I entered Koenma's territory, I heard footsteps. I stopped and growled. I looked at my surroundings and found nothing. I couldn't sense, smell or hear anything. My eyes landed on the setting sun. _Shit! I have to get back quick before _he _finds me._ I began running at top speed. To humans I wouldn't be able to be seen but this is spirit world. You never know when a demon arrives here or crosses here, to them I'll be a blur but the stronger the yōkai, the clearer they'll be able to see me. I continued running even after I heard behind footsteps when I was hallway into Koenma's palace. What I did was surround myself with my reiki and used my youki to run faster. The footsteps began getting louder and louder. _Oh no! Please let it not be_ him_, let it not be _him_, _I began chanting in my head. Unfortunately, the footsteps were similar to his.

When I began to see the doors to Koenma's palace, I sent Daichi a telepathic message saying: _Open the damn doors I _he's_ right behind me._ When I didn't see the doors open I started to freak out and yelled in his mind, "_DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! I SAID THAT _HE'S _RIGHT BEHIND ME SO OPEN THE DAMN FUCKING DOORS BEFORE I KNOCK THEM DOWN AND KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS TO FREAKING HELL!" _Then the doors began opening and I saw Daichi behind them. I ran as fast as I could and when I was inside the palace, Daichi closed the doors and put up a barrier around the palace. I collapsed on the floor while breathing hard. When I saw my hand I knew that some time before I entered the palace I change into my humanoid form. I started closing my eyes and I felt someone picking me up and carrying me bridal style. The last thing I saw before everything went dark was the worried face of my ani-chan.

* * *

_Everything is so dark. Where am I?_

**_You're inside your mind again Mistress_**

_Oh no, its time isn't it?_

**_Yes Mistress, vacation time is over and our time together is getting shorter_****_  
_**

_I just hope I don't regret giving up my mortality_

**_Yes we must hope Mistress because even I don't know what the Kami are planning even though they are my "owners"_**_Well I guess if I pray enough they'll give me good luck  
_

**_You know that that is useless. The Kami do whatever they want._**

_Yea I know you don't have to remind me_

**_Mistress before you wake up please promise me that you'll be careful with what you do in your life. Like the old man said, "Every decision you make is the difference between life and death." _**

_I won't make any promises that I can't keep but I'll try_

**_~sight~ That's good enough for me Mistress_**

_Amaya you know this Mistress thing is getting annoying please call me Kagome  
_

_I could see Amaya's thankful eyes in the darkness and before I came back to the world of the living I heard her say, "**Thank you, Kagome"**_

* * *

I heard whispers all around me. I slowly opened my eyes only to be blinded by a bright light. I covered my eyes with my arm and groaned. I heard footsteps running towards me and I felt one hand help me stand up and handing me a bottle of water. I put my hand down and drank the water. "Are you alright Kagome?" I heard Yusuke ask. I nodded my head and looked around only to find myself in Koenma's office on his couch. I heard Daichi sigh and asked, "Are you one hundred percent sure that it was _him_ who was following you?"

I nodded my head and said, "Yea I recognized his footsteps. Plus _he's_ the only outsider that can see me and isn't afraid of me once they see my yōkai form."

I looked at Yusuke and saw him crossing his arms with an irritated face but his eyes showed his true emotions. He felt betrayed. "Why didn't you tell me you were a demon?" he asked with an emotionless voice. Any normal person would feel bad but I'm not a normal person. I had my own reasons not to tell him and I don't regret them. Plus he actually thinks I'm a normal demon. I think I know the _real_ reason as to why Koenma called me.

I chuckled then it turned a full-blown laugh. I held onto my stomach when it started to hurt and fell of the couch, onto my knees, then the floor. Yusuke and his companions looked at me like I've gone crazy which only made me laugh harder because their faces looked so freaking weird. "What's so funny?" Yusuke asked. I took a few deep breaths and settled down.

I looked at him and said, "Dude I'm not a normal everyday demon. I'm a forbidden one." Yusuke and his companions looked at me wide-eyed. I sat cross-legged and looked at Kurama and the forbidden demon confused and disappointed. I pointed at them and said, "I thought you two would have already known. Don't you sense two different types of energies in my aura?"

To everyone's surprise the short forbidden demon spoke first. "I noticed something odd about your aura. It wasn't until you said you were a forbidden demon like me I looked into your aura and did see two energies. One white and one black but they were not fighting for dominance but mixed together, why is that?"

I answered by saying, "I balanced my powers. Many people don't know this but every forbidden demon has light and dark energies. If they learn to balance both energies , then they will no longer fight for dominance but mix with each other. Unfortunately, they also learn that they can cover up one energy with the other so they covered up one energy so that it would be undetectable by even the most powerful demon, so many choose to do that to fit it with other demons."

He looked at me like I was crazy and I thought that he didn't believe me until he asked me, "Then why didn't you cover up one of your energies? Don't you want to fit in with the other demons?"

I sighed and said, "Listen here Shorty, unlike many forbidden demons I'm not afraid to show who I really am. Like a wise man I know once said, "It's better to show the real you because if you don't, then your friends will find out and abandon you or worse hunt you down and kill you."

Yusuke seemed to snap out of his shock then asked, "How in the fucking hell are you a forbidden demon? When I visited you last time you were one hundred percent human."

I looked at him and said, "Someone gave me the choice, I accepted it, ran away from my friends, and waited about 500 years to become a spirit detective so I could find my friends again."

Then Kurama chose that moment to speak, "Wait you said you waited about 500 years, how could you be born 18 years ago but wait 500 years to be a spirit detective?"

I gave him a smirk and said, "That story should be told another time. For right now you can try and figure out the answer to your own question. I mean doesn't the kitsune inside of you love puzzles?"

Kurama narrowed his eyes at me and asked, "How do you know about Youko?"

I giggled and said, "Your aura and soul say it all." When I saw Yusuke open his mouth to ask me another question I said, "Guys all you need to know is that I am a forbidden kitsune demon, I am Yusuke's half-sister, I am going to be working with you guys and training you and that I am the famous Kuro Bara."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know that the fighting scene sucks but give me a break. This is my first time writing one so I'm not that good. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I hope you have/had a great day. Californiaroseluv out! **

**P.S**

**Kuro Bara = Black Rose**


	4. Back Home

_I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho honors go to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi._

_Summary: Working as a spirit detective, Kagome hopes on finding her friends she left. After a little reunion, she is left to train team Urameshi. On one of the missions she was assigned, she finds her friends. Her friends then vow to find a way to return Kagome to the Kagome they knew. Would they be able to find the old Kagome or will team Urameshi beat them? Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover._

**A New Light**

**Chapter 4- Back Home**

* * *

I would have been laughing because of the shocked faces of Yusuke and his friends but King Enma decided to join the party. Unlike other times I've met him, he was human sized instead of Godzilla size. Seems he doesn't want to give up on me mating him. Yuck! I'm like his sister and he wants me. Why couldn't he choose to mate with my mom again? Oh yea! My mom is weak mortal with no powers. I sighed and said, "Well I see that you finally showed up. " He just said 'hn' and continued staring at me with lustful eyes. I ignored him and said to Koenma, "Send the leftover to my palace. You and Botan are invited to come with us if you want."

Yusuke looked at me with shocked eyes and said in his whining voice, "What about me?! I know I made you mad earlier but come on! Aren't I your favorite ani-chan?"

I giggled and said," Of course you're coming along with your friends. I was going to drag you guys with Daichi and me with or without your permission anyways." Then Daichi and I stated to turn into our yōkai form. Instead of being a regular sized kitsune like I turned to after I finished fighting the demons, I was about 6 feet tall and I was 8 feet long. Daichi turned into a black wolf with sky blue stripes on his body and was the same size like me. I looked at Yusuke and told him telepathically, "_Tell Koenma and Botan to get on me if they are going with us. If they are then you get on me and your friends get on Daichi's back." _He looked at me surprised but did what I asked him to do. Koenma and Botan said they were going and got on me along with Yusuke. Kurama and the other two got on Daichi's back. Koenma ordered Jorge to open the doors and to send the leftover cake to my palace. Daichi and I walked outside and before we began running/flying Koenma commanded everyone to hold on tight. Once we were sure that everyone was holding on tight, we ran and then started flying once we ran out of land to run on.

* * *

Five hours passed before we reach my palace. Well it isn't really a palace but it looks liked one. It's four stories high and the inside and outside look similar to a palace. When the guards saw us they opened the gates and welcomed us back. They looked at my ani-chan and his friends with suspicious looks but didn't treat them badly. Once Daichi and I stopped at the front gates, Koenma, Botan, ani-chan and the others got off our backs. Daichi and I turned into our humanoid forms but instead of our leather, black clothes we had on we had white hakamas and a light blue haori.

I faced the group behind me and said, "Welcome to my home. Please make yourselves comfortable. From the smells coming from the kitchen dinner is going to be ready soon." Koenma and Botan went to their rooms in the 3rd floor so that they could get ready for dinner; Daichi went to see what Akari and Megumi were cooking. While they were doing that, I showed the guys their rooms, which are on the 3rd floor, and the training grounds. I would've shown them the T.V room and our studio but I think that would be for later. When I was telling the guys about the weapons we have and which ones I'm going to train them with, the bell signaling that lunch was ready rung. I sighed and said, "I guess it's time for dinner."

We all began walking towards the dining room. There was a comfortable silence until a pink and lavender blur tackled me down to the floor._ Damn did she gain weight or is she stronger_

_**How about a little bit of both**_

I could hear Himeko babbling about her training and prank she made. I put my hand of her mouth and I said, "Breath, Himeko. I don't want you to faint for lack of air, again." Himeko began taking a few deep breaths and calmed down. I stood up and began walking to the dining room again. Himeko grabbed my hand and began walking side by side by me.

* * *

When we arrived at the dining room, the guards opened the doors for us and entered once the orange-haired human finally entered the room. It was loud until Megumi set down the last plate of food on the table and shouted, "Lady Kagome!" Everyone looked at me with surprised and glad faces. It didn't last long until they saw my ani-chan and his friends. Suspicious and hesitant looks appeared on their faces. I cleared my throat and announce, "This group of boys is staying with us until they complete their training. They are going to introduce themselves during dinner. For now let's eat." I took my usual seat which was the chair at the head of the table. Koenma was seated at the chair at the end of the table and of his right sat Botan, Kurama and Shorty while Yusuke and Mr. Orange (the human) sat on his left. We had oden, curry, ramen, tempura, lasagna, and baked ziti; a mix of Japanese and Italian foods, nice. I served myself a bowl of oden and filled my plate with tempura, lasagna, and baked ziti. Everyone else followed along. The atmosphere was still tense until Hayato asked, "When are the noobs going to introduce themselves?"

I looked at him and I saw fear in his eyes. I know this might sound mean but his fear can be put to good use. For example, when I look into the eyes of Yusuke and his demon friends, I know they aren't taking me easy. I mean Mr. Orange has that scared look in his eyes like he's going to disappoint everyone but that's to be expected. One reason is that he has never been trained by someone and two he is the 'weak' one. I don't mean useless like I was back in my human days but more like he's fragile and unlike his friends he never really had time to have anyone explain his powers. From what Koenma told me in our telepathic conversation, Yusuke had 6 months of training with my friend, Genkai, Kurama the legendary bandit, Youko Kurama in him so he had to be told about his powers and stuff, and Shorty was found by a group of bandits and trained. Mr. Orange trained himself and even though Yusuke and the others tried to help him, Mr. Orange never really got what they were saying. From this information, I came up on how I'm going to train each and one of them.

* * *

**Yusuke: **_**I will train him along with Daichi since he's the alpha of the group. Also, Yusuke has a lot of power inside him that is hidden so I think it's better for us to train him. Since Daichi and I are the only ones that are really good at handling powerful auras and pressures. Kurama, Shorty, and Mr. Orange may join but only when Yusuke needs a sparring partner.**_

**Kurama:**_** He will be trained with other kitsune demons and earth elementals. I will train him on how to bring Youko out without using a lot of power and tire himself out.**_

**Shorty:**_** He will be trained with all of the forbidden demons including myself. He will learn how to balance his elements, how to turn his dragon into a weapon and also find his inner weapon. Also like Yusuke, He has a lot of power that he has yet to unlock but he will be trained harder than the others since I have to teach him that I am the boss and not him. (Thank you so much Koenma for warning me about him. He would have not made it out alive if he gave me attitude and disobeyed my orders)**_

**Mr. Orange: **_**He will have to defeat some of my classes. He will be placed in the class that either caused him a lot of injuries or almost killed him. But before we do that, I will teach him some of the basics and how to control his powers. The others don't really need to beat my classes but I know that Mr. Orange is not really used to fighting a lot of people at once. If he fails he will start in my beginners' class and then every time he beats his class he will go up one level more until he can no longer move one up.**_

* * *

Before I took a bit from my lasagna, I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and I saw Koenma's side of the table stand up. "I think now is a good time for my new teach to introduce themselves," Koenma stated and sat down.

Yusuke looked at all of us and said, "I am Yusuke Urameshi. I am 19 years old and I was human at first but after I died for a second time, my locked demon blood kind of revived me." then he turned his eyes towards me like asking me permission to say that I am his half-sister. I smiled and he continued by saying," Also believe it or not but Kagome is my half-sister." Gasps and murmurs were heard all over the table. I hear people saying, 'How is that weakling even related to our great alpha?' and 'That boy has the audacity to say that he shares Kagome-sama's blood. I should kill him right now.' I gave a frustrated sigh and raised my aura just a bit. Everyone quieted down and I stood up. When I looked at Koenma's side of the table, I could see that Koenma and Botan were afraid and the others were shocked. _I guess I raised it a bit too much_

_**Oh I did that. They needed to know that even at home we live up to our reputation.**_

I cleared my throat and said, "It is true. Yusuke is my big half-brother. I am younger than him by 2 months. Most of you might have heard rumors or know this but I used to be human. And if you're wondering how I was turned into a forbidden demon the let me tell you this. Somethimes being kind-hearted and special can cause you some problems. You see back then if I saw someone dying I would try and help then survive but now I'll just pray for their souls and hope that they never had any regrets in life. I could say 1000 things on how I was nicer back then but I don't want to continue. Bad memories just appear on my mind when I remember my last 5 years of being human." I sat back down and let the rest of the team introduce themselves.

Shorty stood up next and said, "I'm Hiei. I used to be a criminal but now I work as a spirit detective with two idiots and a friend of mine." Well that was short. Before My brother and Mr. Orange could tackle Hiei, Kurama stood up and said, "Hello I am Shuichi Minamino but in the spirit world or in Makai I am known as Kurama. I can control plants and used them as my weapons."

Finally, Mr. Orange stood up and said in a nervous voice, "Hello I am Kazuma Kuwabara but you can call me Kuwabara. I have a sister back home and I can shape things to use as weapons from my powers." _It seems he has to be trained by me. Only monks and mikos can use their powers to shape things. I mean demons can to but Kuwabara doesn't have any demon blood in him. He is 100% human. _

_**Unfortunately, he is more human that monk so his powers won't be able to purify demons unless you give some of your reiki to him.**_

_Yes but we can't risk that. Unless we know just how much human he is than monk we won't be able to do anything about it. I don't want to cause any damage to his soul._

* * *

I took my last bite of food and said, "You have 10 more minutes to eat. Until then enjoy your dinner because at midnight you might just throw it up since today is my turn to tell Halloween stories. I sensed everyone's fear which made me smirk. Oh yes, tomorrow is Halloween and I have plenty of stories to tell so that I can scare the shit out of everyone. I began digging through my memories and chose the scariest missions I had and some stories I was told.

_**Mistre- I mean Kagome you should tell them the tale of that song you heard in the **__**Hunger Games. **__**It should scare and creep them out since its true and you knew that couple**_

_Amaya I love the way you think. This is why you and I make such a great team._

When I chose about 3 perfect stories for Halloween, I stood up and commanded, "Clean up your mess and go to your rooms and change. We will meet up at the theatre room."

Everyone began cleaning their areas and went to their rooms. Daichi and Himeko followed me because their rooms were near mine.

* * *

Before we went into our rooms I warned Daichi that he should bring a few buckets for people might empty out their stomachs. He nodded and went into his room to change into his sleeping clothes. I went into Himeko's and helped her pick out a nightgown and she did the same with me.

_Tonight is going to be fun_

_**Of course it is. It's always fun when it's your turn to tell stories.**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know I am a few weeks late but my keyboard on my laptop stopped working so I got stuck using my dad's computer. I hope you forgive me for not updating in a long time but imma make it up for it by posting chapter 4 tomorrow and possibly another chapter for another story of mine. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review if you can and lots of love to my reader's. Californiaroseluv out!**


End file.
